Just gold
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: AU Detective Dipper Pines and craft shop owner Mabel Pines have to track down the dangerous criminal mastermind Bill Cipher in order to save those he loves the most, can he do it before it's too late though or will some be lost to the hands of a madman?
1. Chapter 1

A light blonde suited man stepped in and sat on a stool slouching his back and had the very edge of his chin resting on his intertwined gloved fingers with his shiny black cane dangling off of the bend of his elbow on a sleeve with barely a care to it. He looked around by turning his head before starring at a man's back from behind the counter. The man turned with an apron on over his stomach and eyed him grumpily, or rather annoyed.

"What do you want this time, Bill." The tender looked at him, he came just often for information. Bill grinned in his eye and lipped smile, the triangle patch starred back at his tender. "The regular I see." he said turning to make the and mix the drink, the lightest dink on the hard menu. It swished as Bill tipped his top hat in appreciation. He wasn't even going to take a of it sip putting money on the counter. He wanted to be able to aim his small, old Russian revolver perfectly sober.

His leg swung around with the stool as he looked at the other costumers. He would be here soon enough, but soon enough not for Bill. Bill glared as one rather young woman looked at him too keenly, she was well built and wearing "That" kind of clothing. He turned back, this was now a waste of time, he was too impatient. He stood up brushed off his yellow suit and walked out the door grumpily. Why didn't people ever consider he had very important work to do?

In the small, black, inconspicuous car he looked at the back of his driver and handed him a card to the address he wanted to go to, okay fine then. If he wasn't going to come to him then he'd just come to him instead. Bill sat silent hiding his inner rage at the fact that he was growing rather impatient with his progress for the night, he needed to get more done than this. With less time wasted that was though.

The building was wrecked, but it didn't fool Bill at all. he crossed his arms looking at it. He turned back around. "Stay here, get ready to have a party, one extra guest." the now lone driver only sighed to himself. He had gotten used to his dastardly schemes, such as kidnapping, stealing (As in large thefts), and of course murder. Bill himself was always into partying in and excitement, but he still was not to be taken lightly ever. He was a psychopath in the reality of it all, a psychopath that knew lots of things.

Bill walked up old wooden stairs upon stairs quickly as you could in a suit, in his yellow suit. The elevators weren't working, it was still an old building though. Everywhere was darkened only lit by clips small of moonlight. Time to pay a visit he thought to himself. A good old friend with many secrets and answers, but none the less he was also a genius. Bill knew he had the leads to take him down and so may other thing that would be useful to Bill. A large dark door came upon his sights with blue light glowing out the edges, it was the one.

He opened it slowly as he saw him at a computer, things were scattered like papers and such about in the room. His dirty trench coat hung over a chair as Bill could only see his messy brown hair. He stepped in quietly walking to the man. Avoiding papers were hard, but Bill somehow managed to do it before finding himself by a computer chair.

Focused about the information laying there on the blue lit screen he nearly jumped out of his skin as cold metal made contact with his head, and this wasn't the plate inside of his head. "How's it been, ol' six fingers?"

Dipper Pines sipped his coffee slowly at the kitchen table. It was one of few days off, crime didn't take a break, but Dipper was only human. Cream and sugar, but not as much as sleeping Mabel. 2 small spoon fulls of sugar, 5 large spoon fulls. He just had to wonder if there was any room in the cup for actual coffee. Detective Dipper looked at the clock, what was Mable doing last night. Good thing her store was closed on Sundays, she would have been late for her own work by now. Arts and crafts supplies filled the shelves.

Waddles had passed away unfortunately, but he was a pig after all. There was a small shine to him in the store even, just a rock with writing on it; here lies Waddles.

A wake up call of a repeated beeping noise that was actually a wall phone rang. Dipper spat out his coffee and picked it. He pressed it to his ear as he read the number coming to him.

"Hello?" Dipper raised an eyebrow wondering who the caller could even be.

"Dipper, it's Chris." well it was Chris.

"Oh hey Chris, what's going on, do they need me to come in today after all?"

"No Dipper. You know the building that was presumed abandoned, someone called to say the saw someone being dragged into a car. We looked in the building. Blood, looked at some papers, Ford Pines. I'm sorry Dipper you're uncle's been kidnapped or maybe even murdered."

Dipper's blood ran cold at the sound of the name.

"I'm coming down right there away." he said slamming the phone into the wall. As he spun he saw a Pajama covered Mabel, with her bathrobe untied though. She looked at him worryingly, he looked really pale now.

"Is something wrong Dipper?" she questioned him. He grabbed a coat and shoved it on along with his worn old out pine tree hat. No time to explain to you, goodbye now.

"I just have some extra work, that's all." he spat out opening the door to step out. Mabel sopped him.

"Be honest Dipper, you were supposed to have the day off." she gave him a rather cold look. It would've been twin day if he didn't have to go.

"It's fine Mabel." he said shoving her off and slammed the door that almost hit her. She stepped back and sighed. What was he hiding, he was always hiding something from her she thought to herself. She stepped over to the coffee pot with her mug beside the coffee maker. The sugar bowl was nearly empty so she just held it and poured it all into her cup of half decently warm coffee. She took a small sip from her cup and smiled, she didn't even stir it as wet sugar just sloshed into her mouth slowly.

"C'mon Dipper, why? Why on our twin day?" she sighed taking another sip. She walked over to the fridge. Reaching inside she grabbed a plastic glass full of pink drink, she just needed Mabel juice for once. Sweet it was, just like old times. She coughed choking a little. Feeling something hard in her mouth she spat. A small plastic dinosaur. She giggled picking it up.

"Who could be mad at someone so cute like you!" she said rubbing its slobbery soft plastic up against her cheek. She put it in her pink bathrobe pocket before drinking the rest of her Mabel juice. She went over to the phone and looked, of course! Searching through the caller history she saw that the police had called, must've been for Dipper.

It had to be something for Dipper to be in such a hurry like that. She sighed rubbing her head. Oh boy. She dialed 911 and picked up the phone.

"Can you get me Dipper Pines please...Mm hm, mm hm." she listened to even more. "He's where?! Okay bye." she slammed the phone back into the wall. She ran into her sneakers sloppily and started running not even bothering to close the door behind her or getting dressed. She just started running down the street and everywhere else stopping to breathe a bunch. After settling down with Dipper and opening up a her craft shop she wasn't in the best shape.

Dipper looked in the room. He brushed through papers, nothing was found to have any evidence. Ford was always so distant, like he was running away from something, or someone perhaps. But who was Ford running from? He looked at one of the papers, blood was smeared all over it. He threw it down, no it meant nothing to him though. He was so mad and angry, and only wanted to find out who wanted to do this to his great uncle, his own gruncle.

The door flew open as Mable appeared. She looked furious.

"Dipper how could you! This is our gruncle Dipper! You should've told me!" she shouted at him completely disregarding the blood and papers. Dipper jumped surprised to see her here, he thought for a moment.

At the moment something caught Dipper's eye. One piece of paper had a triangle on it in blood with a circle in the middle. Dipper had heard of the symbol before and knew who it belonged to, the one man that the police had never been able to catch but knew what he had done to society. He was the one game changer to them all, a mastermind of the criminal society, and one to definitely be feared by all.

Mable wasn't going to leave since it was twin day though, then maybe this would just have to be the comeback of the mystery twins. Dipper sighed giving in to his own thoughts.

"Mabel, we're going down to the station." he said sternly as he marched out the door with her following him.

"Why Dipper, is it some weird detective stuff that made you forget out Twin day!" she glared at him.

"Look Mabel I'm sorry, but once we get down there I need you to help me find every file you can on Bill Cipher."


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon sat bag eyed in a spinning chair of an abandoned warehouse were deals and other such things went down from night to night, he provided the place, for a slightly higher than reasonable price of course. (He hadn't lost all of his cute charm entirely over the time) Somehow after years upon years of searching the police hadn't ever been able to find his own hideout. Everything was perfect about the place, well almost everything. Twas everything except Gideon himself.

He slammed his pudgy fist down on the desk counter, Bill was an old time friend of his. Even his power in the world of crime put Gideon to shame many times, and to make matters worse he never came down here to make deals or anything else. Bill wasn't the kind of person who'd make deals with just anyone, you just had to be the right kind of candidate to do such with him.

The thing that angered him was what it'd all lead to, Bill+Being noticed=those twins. Those twins, they were the ones who ruined him, they put him in jail thus ruining his cute reputation as one of those cute little TV children. He had grown though, more bitter and hateful of them, Dipper especially. His crush on Mabel hadn't died out in the past few years apart for some odd reason, the people that worked for him were still weirded out by his slightly less than an obsession.

He wondered what she'd look like all grown up. Had she gained more weight, she was just so sweet and sugar filled to him, that's all he thought as he presumed it to be a clever joke if he did say so himself . "That's okay, then there's just more of her love!" he giggled, he was bitter but still kept his child star attitude the entire time somehow. He still kept his prison friends all around the entire time, bodyguards were really handy of getting rid of people that you don't like.

His nose took a sniff in the air, it smelled disgusting. It ticked him off, he stomped into the entrance room, there they were. The two guards were smoking cigars, it wouldn't be allowed by him. Cigars smelled terrible to Gideon. He marched behind the two. "What do you two think you're doing!" he loudly hollered causing the two to nearly jump out of their skins'.

"We're smoking, what does it look like we're doing?" one gave him a meh look. Gideon was furious at the two. "Do you realize what you're doing!? If your stupid cigars stink up this place then no one will come here! Now take this and get an air freshener and maybe some hairspray!" he exclaimed giving one money to do so. As the two stood there he felt his blood boil. "Now!" he screamed causing the two to run off to do such.

Gideon gave a growl as he was left standing there with perfect lightest blonde hair and tiny little clenched fists. "Well if it isn't the living ventriloquist dummy!"

"Bill?"

"Cipher, found one Dipper!" Mabel said running to her brother who was looking in the top most dangerous criminals' section. He turned to her, to her this twin day wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be, but then again that was a special charm of her's. She could take even the most of the boring activities into one of the funnest games for her own entertainment. Dipper gave her a perplexed look while taking the file from her and opening it.

"How did you find this before I did?" he questioned looking at the photos in the file, it was rather thin for someone like Bill Cipher himself.

"Oh, I just looked in the C section." she chirped to her brother, Dipper gave himself a face-palm that dragged down his face as he gave a sigh.

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that?" he looked at her then back down at the file as he started to read with Mabel reading along over his shoulder. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he kept flipping through the very few pages slapped inside. No actual criminal record was reported inside the papers, just the regular old information for any person. "Impossible!" he exclaimed confused with what he was reading.

"Shouldn't we take this to Chris?" Mabel suggested. She and Chris knew each other and got along just fine, so he became the person she knew in the police force besides Dipper.

"Jeez Mabel, you're on fire today!" he said hopping off the desk he was sitting on and heading to find Chris. Once found he handed him the file. "Hey Chris" he called out as the man turned, looking at him in uniform Mabel thought that she might have just found her crush of the week, or was it just the Mabel juice, her brain was still processing the ideas of such.

"Hey Dipper, hi Mabel what's up?" he looked at them, he was still taller than the two of them.

"Lay it on me Chris." Mabel said placing on hand on the other, her own brand of awkwardness was arising.

"Chris, we need to know," Dipper continued for her, he wouldn't let her ruin him, this was necessary information. "why doesn't Bill Cipher have any reports of criminal activities in his file?" he looked straight up at him. Chris sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you see Dipper, no one's ever been able to catch Bill, so we can't put him down for his crimes. As long as he never is confirmed for his crimes by court we can't put anything in for him." he explained. "Either way I should get going, just some stuff I need to do." and with that he walked off down the hall.

"What kind of messed up system is that!" shouted Dipper. "We know what he did and we have proof, Mabel who knows how many more people he'll kidnap and kill! We need more people to try and stop him, there's like no one on the case!" she gave thought to his words for a minuet.

"Dipper get me to a phone, there's some old friends I need to call up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attempted

Soos looked out the window just waiting for Mr. Pines to return from hos shopping trip. He closed the curtains and returned to the gift shop cashier, Wend had taken the day off and it was just a really slow day in general. Over the years he hadn't gotten any more intelligent, but he was still just as loyal. Often times he had wished that the twins had come more often while growing up, because now a days they had jobs and forgotten empty promises. But he didn't forget it though, the promised that they'd get jobs in Gravity Falls or work at the gift shop with him. Grunkle Stan was okay with the idea of them keep on working there, the customers had always loved the two. (And even the girls with Dipper every so often, now that really impressed Grunkle Stan) It would've been good for business for him, and plus with his old age it would've been nice to have help.

He missed the kids too, but who didn't expect that. They were just so likable. The vending machine didn't even work any more, so there weren't even snacks for Soos to munch on while waiting for Stan to return. He contemplated going out to a store near by, but he couldn't just leave. What if there was a customer and he wasn't there, then what for them? That would be money lost. Soos remembered the last time that he had made a lot of money, Stan was impressed with him and even joked about promoting him. That came along with a friendly pat on the back, what was it his birthday!? Either way he felt as though it was mandatory that he stay guarding the counter til he got back.

Then it happened, a bang followed by broken glass. Soos immediately ducked down at the sound of a gun prepared to call the police, wait no. He'd need a place to hide in odor to call the police. Soos ran as fast as he could into the T.V. room, the new couch was big enough for him to fit underneath. He squeezed his body under tightly and knew what he had to do, wait. Wait for who ever to come in then go away, but would they check under the couch. No more time to hide anyway. This was it, all he needed was to be quiet and have some good luck.

Bill smiled, no flesh was heard splatting along with the silence of screams. Good, now there wouldn't be any one to hear such a thing and call the police. Or anyone to vomit on a bloody crime scene, did they have to ruin it. Apparently one officer checking out Ford's scene actually threw up, what a newbie.

The door turned on the sliding hand of a leather glove. This was just going to be too enjoyable wasn't it. Just like the fact that now he had underlings, Gideon and his company. All that was missing was a certain type of seed to root into the tree of all evil, Dipper. He outgrew the name Pinetree, he had foiled Bill's minor plans time and time again, so who else would be better on his side. Minor plans could always build up on themselves making small ruined things into one major problem.

How to get Dipper though needed the tactical grace of a swan on a lake lit by moon. Bill decided to keep it simple for now, kidnap all his friends and closer people and let one go for each 3 tasks he completed for Bill. Then his Rep would be ruined so much that he'd have to join him, it wasn't that bad though. He knew how and where to party after all.

Ford and Mable were two different stories though. Ford wasn't going to be let go of, he knew too much and even had information that Bill needed. Codes and such, and he didn't care if he had to beat out of him. (which he had already commenced to doing so, unfortunately he couldn't find any unusual tortures so he had to resort back to the classics of literally beating it out of him) So far not even a word of a secret was told. And Mable was promised to Gideon as part of the deal, or so he thought. But that was all he thought, no, Bill had bigger plans for the girl. He was Dipper's sister after all.

The Shack hadn't changed all that much. Everything was set out like he remembered it was all those years ago. "Hey Stan!" he called out, no reply. That annoyed him. "Fish hat!" he still was looking for a name for him, that one didn't really work either though. Well, it was a good attempt at it anyway. Well back one track for Bill.

"Staaan, Question mark, Shooting Star, Cashier girl that Pine-tree has a crush on, Mcgucket, Piiiine Tree!" he called out with hands around his mouth acting like a megaphone. He waited for at least what felt like a minuet. Okay now he was getting annoyed at all of them. He walked around disregarding the employe only sign entirely, this was annoying him immensely. It was all becoming rather tedious. He looked around, seeing that no one was there he was once again had an increased annoyance ringing in his head. His very messed up head.

"No! Not again! Not again!" he shouted clutching the sides of his head as he started stamping his feet on the carpeted floor of room. Soos from underneath the couch only listened soaked in sweat as Bill's insane temper tantrum sounded on and on along with the his half inch heels stomping along and along. But still he held his silence and breath, call the police he heard in his mind. But the utter terror kept his body completely still with adrenaline surging through his body complexly filling with defiant emotions versus an opposing mental state.

"Come out you bitches, come out, come out, come out now!" he screamed waving his fists around in the air. He couldn't take it, did they always need to take it, take it all away from him! He wanted one thing, and they had to all away from him!

He growled to himself before walking out, years of waiting for this was unacceptable! As he got closer to the door he heard a knock. He opened the door...

 _Bang!Bang!_

That was the news next morning, the two dead policemen of Gravity falls, officer Blubs and his assistant. Dipper folded his arms as Mable's legs swung gently off of the table while watching the news. Dipper had asked more, found more files, had more information on Bill. There were no reports of violent behavior during school, he was actually was a pretty average student. He even had a degree in art. But nothing pointed to his insanity starting, the one time he had ever been put in prison is when it happened. He started having insane fits, and before long he was busted out. But somehow an inside source of his make his file unchangeable and was put down as served full time, and to most people's surprise at least 89% of the force believed it.

Mable's cell phone buzzed. She put it up to her ear quickly after pressing the talk button. "Hello," she gasped. "Oh my gosh, you're okay!"

"Yes please! I'll see if we can make it up there, I'll talk to Dipper. Call you soon, bye!" Dipper turned around and looked at her anxiously. "Dipper it's Soos, he wants us to come up to Gravity Falls."


End file.
